


If You Give a Moose a Muffin...

by therunawaypen



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Actor Gabriel, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean, couch potato, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam loses his job and his savings, Dean and Cas are more than willing to let him crash with them. But as the months go by and Sam is no closer to getting a new job or moving out, Cas begins to lose patience.</p><p>Then his brother Gabe moves back into town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give a Moose a Muffin...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Can you do a supernatural fic for me? Sam is living with Dean and Cas because Sam had no money of job, he’s just sleeping on their couch. Cas isn’t too happy about it. Can you make it so its real world? Thanks! —anon

Castiel would always insist that he was not a heartless person. He donated to charity, he was a blood, marrow, and organ donor, and he worked on occasion with several homeless shelters to make sure their books were balanced. His husband liked to tease him and call him "God's tax accountant." All in all, he was a very generous person.

That being said, Castiel was losing patience with his brother in law.

When Dean had come to him and told him how his little brother had lost his job and savings due to a scam being run out of his office, and asked if perhaps they could find room in their little apartment for one more person while he got back on his feet, Cas hadn't hesitated to agree.

That had been six months ago.

Now it wasn't that Sam was a bad roommate, far from it. And it wasn't that Cas didn't like Sam, he often found conversations with him very interesting. It was just...in the six months Sam had stayed with them, Sam hadn't made much effort to find new employment. In fact, the only time Sam left the apartment was when Dean or Cas drug him out to go do something.

Castiel had mentioned it to Dean one night as they got ready for bed.

"Sammy is new to the area," Dean had explained, "he hasn't found his confidence yet."

“It’s been six months, are you sure it’s not something more than that?” Cas leaned back against his pillows, looking up at the ceiling. “How hard is it for a lawyer to find a job?”

Dean shook his head, “Don’t look at me, I’m just a mechanic.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Cas, what am I supposed to do? He's my brother."

Deep down, Castiel knew that Dean had a point. He also knew that Dean had a bigger heart than he liked to admit, especially when it came to his oversized little brother. He knew that, if need be, Dean would go to hell and back for Sam. It was one of the things that had made Castiel fall in love with the rough around the edges mechanic.

But their little apartment (and their bank account) was only built for two, and they could only go on living like they were for so long…

 “Maybe you could talk to Bobby? Get him a job at the garage?” Cas reached up and touched Dean’s shoulder, laying his warm palm against his husband’s deltoid, “It doesn’t have to be a permanent thing, just so he can have a job and his own income while he looks for another job?”

The mechanic chuckled, “Man, Sammy will bitch about getting covered in grease, but you know, a job is a job. That’s what the old man used to say.” He leaned over and kissed Cas gently, “What would I do without you?”

So, _hopefully_ , that would solve the issue of Sam getting his own income.

As for the issue of Sam’s living arrangements, help came from an unexpected source. It had started when Cas had received a call one day, out of nowhere, from own brother, asking Cas to pick him up from the airport.

Leave it to Gabriel to arrive with no warning and disrupt the flow of life.

“You could have warned me you were moving back into town.” Cas muttered into his beer as he and his brother sat at the bar.

Gabriel shrugged, “I didn’t know I was moving until last week, and I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

Typical actor, always wanting drama. Cas shook his head, “So how long are you here for?”

“Who knows?” Gabe grinned, “I’ve been offered a starring role in a television drama that’s filming here, so I could be here long term…unless they kill my character off.”

“Congratulations on the role.” While Gabriel could be annoying, he was still better off than some of their other brothers (such as the one who was awaiting trial for murder…they didn’t talk about Lucifer much), “So where will you be living?”

Gabe groaned, “Don’t ask, I don’t have the slightest clue, this town is _so_ expensive…I don’t suppose you—”

“Absolutely not.” Cas was _not_ about to let _another_ brother move in to his and Dean’s _already_ crowded apartment. But then a lightbulb went off in his head, “So you’re saying you need a roommate in order to live in an apartment?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “Yes…what’s going through your mind, Cassie?” He smirked.

Castiel ignored the ridiculous nickname, “How do you feel about lawyers?”


End file.
